burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
88 Interchange
"Experience a high speed driving sensation! This stage connects the beach to the mountains!" - Burnout 2 manual 88 Interchange is a track in Burnout 2: Point of Impact and technically the first track in the game. It takes place on Interstate 88 and is the counterpart of the much shorter Interstate Loop. It is unique for being the only track that loops back on itself in the same lap. The game's first title screen demo takes place on this course, featuring the Roadster. The I-88 in Burnout Paradise is loosely based on this track, but more so inspired more by name rather than layout. Description The longest track in the game, 88 Interchange is a long highway-only track running on the Interstate 88. It takes players in the mountainside as well as deep into the city. Several other tracks like Interstate Loop, Heartbreak Hills and Freeway Dash all run on portions of this main track, featuring most of the drivable Interstate as part of its layout. Traffic is by nature very dense on the whole length of the track which can prove as hazardous as useful for beginners and experts. There are few sections of the track on which racers cannot earn Boost at all, all Driving Skills are possible on the course of the track: from half-mile drifts in the mountain-side to 200-feet long jumps on a northern portion of the interstate. Interstate 88 is one of the best known tracks in the game, largely by the fact that it hosts all of the Offensive Driving 101 lessons, making it the first track players will discover. It is also known due to its re-appearance in later Events and championship stages. A total of 11 events take place on 88 Interchange. Layout Standard 88 Interchange - Start.jpg|The starting line facing the first bend. 88 Interchange - Tunnel 1.jpg|The first tunnel. 88 Interchange - Bumps (south).jpg|The big bumps looking south. 88 Interchange - Bridge.jpg|The large bridge. 88 Interchange - Segment 1.jpg|The common segment with Interstate Loop. 88 Interchange - Checkpoint 1.jpg|The first checkpoint, near the hill with the windmills. 88 Interchange - City.jpg|Overlooking the distant City. 88 Interchange - 3-way Split with Loop.jpg|The split the Loop track also features. 88 Interchange - Segment 2.jpg|The second segment. 88 Interchange - Tunnel 2.jpg|Approaching the second tunnel. 88 Interchange - Tunnel 2 Inside.jpg|...inside. 88 Interchange - Short Segment.jpg|Between Tunnels 2 and 3. 88 Interchange - Tunnel 3 Inside.jpg|Inside the third Tunnel. 88 Interchange - Checkpoint 2.jpg|The second checkpoint, located just a few yards from the first, but on the lane below. 88 Interchange - Bumps (north).jpg|The big bumps looking north. 88 Interchange - Northern Split.jpg|The split the player exited in the beginning. 88 Interchange - Mountain Split.jpg|Exiting the tunnel from the bumps. 88 Interchange - Checkpoint 3.jpg|The third checkpoint, just before the series of S-bends. 88 Interchange - Mountain Bends.jpg|Right after the last checkpoint. 88 Interchange - Final Split.jpg|The split leading to the start/finish. 88 Interchange - Checkpoint 0.jpg|The start and finish line on the long bend. Players start on a long and swerving access ramp, facing an immediate right-hand bend. After a left-hand turn the ramp merges with a bigger section of the interstate before plunging through the cliff-face into a tunnel. Underground, the track is banked and curves for several hundred yards right. The section is then daylighted and meets up with the opposite-way traffic that was by its side when underground. The newly formed dual 2-lane highway goes over several bumps on which players can perform 100-yard jumps. The Interstate then stretches south, curving left, then right under a large bridge, then straight down on a portion players will also travel on when racing Interstate Loop. Players are then forced right where the one-way segment slopes up towards the first Checkpoint, passing to the right of a large hill surmounted by a collection of wind mills. After sloping down leftwards, the section merges like a ramp to a larger portion of the interstate which bends right, then left, then downhill and overpasses another large road to go straight into the city. This segment is featured as part of the Interstate Loop track beginning where this section splits into 2 directions. Players are forced to keep right and turn right to meet with another section of the interstate, going southbound. After a near complete U-turn, the highway snakes by car parks and other tall buildings until it bends right downhill, banking until it enters a tunnel going into the hill. Inside, both directions are intermittently separated by walls but 3 open areas filled with fences and cones can be used to switch to or from Oncoming Traffic. The highway swerves right then left uphill then right as it exits the hill. A short half-mile section follows, until the player is forced into a tunnel heading right, northbound. The tunnel is 2-lanes only but a service area can be used to escape traffic or drift wider to earn Boost. Afterwards, the track swerves left and up, exits the tunnel and arrives at the second Checkpoint placed under a bridge. After bending gently right, the ramp is merged to 2 other same-way lanes from the right, forming the main section present on the starting line of Interstate Loop. At this point the player starts driving on the same sections as in the beginning, in reverse. As mentionned previously, the highway stretches straight down, left under a large bridge, right, over the bumps and into the cliff-face thanks to a tunnel. The player, however, is forced in the right entry which bends right when underground. Going uphill for several hundred yards, the track finally exits the mountain and enters the country-side. It approaches an overpass and in the distance a large resort complex complete with parasols and picnic tables can be spotted. Racers are forced to take the second exit heading towards Palm Bay and Big Surf. The now 2-lane Interstate passes under the resort while turning left sharply, a bend where drifting early is necessary to avoid hitting the wall and loosing speed. After clearing the covered turn, the track swerves right, left then right to arrive at the third Checkpoint. Beyond, the track slopes down moderately via a series of wide yet long S-bends following the mountain down, avoiding a deep ravine. This section of the track has been implemented in the world of its successor as Dead Man's Edge. Straight after emerging from the dizzying drifts, the player must follow the road which pierces the hill via a short but crooked tunnel. Outside, the track nears another split and forces racers to the right, uphill and left towards the start/finish line. Landmarks *There are no named locations along the track. *The set of Windmills near Checkpoint 2. *Several billboards advertising Big Surf, Crystal Peak and Sunrise Valley. *The city area not long after the first checkpoint is actually parts of Palm Bay Marina and both Big Surf courses. Events A total 11 events take place on 88 Interchange, making it the most used track in the game. Offensive Driving 101 All 6 Offensive Driving 101 Lessons take place on this track. category = Burnout 2 offensive driving 101 lessons ordermethod = categoryadd allowcachedresults = true include = {Event infobox} b2101 format = {¦class="wikitable" width="100%" style="text-align:center"\n!Stage!!Type!!colspan="2"¦Rewards,\n¦-\n¦,,\n¦} Regular 2 Grand Prix and a Pursuit feature this track. titlematch = Pacific Gate Grand Prix|Steel Storm Grand Prix|Pursuit 5 allowcachedresults = true include = {Event infobox} b2 format = {¦class="wikitable" width="100%" style="text-align:center"\n!Stage!!Type!!colspan="2"¦Rewards,\n¦-\n¦,,\n¦} Crash One Crash Zone takes place on this track. titlematch = Dip Disaster|Avalanche category = Burnout 2 crash zones ordermethod = categoryadd allowcachedresults = true include = {Event infobox} b2101 format = {¦class="wikitable" width="100%" style="text-align:center"\n!Stage!!Type!!colspan="2"¦Rewards,\n¦-\n¦,,\n¦}